familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Descendants of the Baggiley/Baguley family
Descendancy Chart 1) Richard de Baggiley & Alice de Vernon 2) Ralph de Baggiley & daughter Massey 3) William Baggiley & Clemence Dutton 4) Isabel Baggiley (-1364) & Thomas Daniers 5) Margaret Daniers & John Savage (-1386) 6) Sir John Savage (-1450) & Maud de Swinnerton (-1415) 7) John Savage (1400-1463) & Elizabeth Brereton 8) Sir John Savage (1422-1495) & Catherine Stanley 9) Sir John Savage (-1492), KG & Dorothy Vernon 10) John Savage (1478-1527) & Anne Bostock 11) John Savage (1493-1528) & Elizabeth Somerset 12) Margaret Savage & Sir Richard Bulkeley (-1572) 13) Sir Richard Bulkeley & Mary Burgh 14 Catherine Bulkeley & Sir Edwin Sandys (1561-1629) 15) Col. Robert Sandys 16) Catherine Sandys & Lt. Col. Chidley Coote (c1644-1689) 17) Rev. Chidley Coote (1678-1720) & Jane Evans (1682-1763) 18) Rev. Charles Coote (1713-1776) & Grace Tilson (-1767) 18) Gen. Sir Eyre Coote (1760-1823), Governor of Jamaica 9) Christopher Savage of Aston Subedge 10) Christopher Savage of Aston Subedge 11) Bridget Savage (1540-1608) 12) Mary Bonner 13) Bridget Yonge 14) Amy Wyllys (1625-1698) & John Pynchon 15) Col. John Pynchon (1647-1721) & Margaret Hubbard 16) John Pynchon 17) Elizabeth Pynchon 18) Benjamin Colton 19) Eli Colton 20) Charles Colton 21) Philander Colton & Polly 22) Harriet Emily Colton & Daniel Webster Jones (1830-1915), Mormon pioneer http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daniel_Webster_Jones_(Mormon) 23) Elvira Marguerite Jones & Joseph Heber Wray 24) Vina Fay Wray (1907-2004), actress http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fay_Wray 23) ? Jones 24) ? Jones 25) ? Jones 26) Jeffrey Max Jones (1958), US Senator http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeffrey_Max_Jones 16) William Pynchon & Catherine Brewer 17) Joseph Pynchon & Sarah Ruggles 18) Thomas Ruggles Pynchon & Mary Tomlinson 19) Thomas Ruggles Pynchon (II)) 19) William Henry Ruggles Pynchon (1786-) & Mary Murdock 20) Thomas Ruggles Pynchon (1823-1904) (III), President of Trinity College 20) William Lyon Pynchon & Annie Payne Cogswell 21) W H C Pynchon 22) Thomas Ruggles Pynchon (1907-1995) (IV), industrial surveyor & Katherine Frances Bennett (1909-1996) 23) Thomas Ruggles Pynchon (1937) (V), novelist http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_Pynchon & Melanie Jackson 24) Jackson Pynchon (1991), musician 23) John Pynchon 23) Judith Pynchon 22) Joseph Pynchon 9) Dulcia Savage & Sir Henry Bold 10) Maud Bold & Thomas Gerard 12) Jennet Gerard & Richard Eltonhead 12) Alice Eltonhead & Henry Corbin 13) Frances Corbin & Edmund Jennings 14) Frances Jennings & Charles Grymes 15) Lucy Grymes & Henry Lee 16) "Light Horse Harry" Lee (1756-1818) & Ann Hill Carter 17) Robert Edward Lee (1807-1870), Confederate General 13) Leticia Corbin & Richard Lee 14) Henry Lee & Mary Bland 15) Henry Lee & Lucy Grymes 16) "Light Horse Harry" Lee (1756-1818) & Ann Hill Carter 17) Robert Edward Lee (1807-1870), Confederate General 12) William Eltonhead & Anne Bowers 13) Richard Eltonhead & Anne Sutton 14) Martha Eltonhead & Edwin Conway 15) Edwin Conway & Elizabeth Thornton 16) Francis Conway & Rebecca Cartlett 17) Eleanor Rose Conway & James Madison (1723-1801) 18) James Madison (1758-1831), President of the United States http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_madison 15) Eltonhead Conway & Henry Thacker 16) Martha Thacker & Thomas Hickman 17) Edwin Hickman & Elenaor Elliott 18) James Hickman & Hannah Lewis 19) Susannah Hickman & James Browning 20) Annie Browning & Robert Overall 21) George Washington Overall & Louisiana Duvall 22) Susan C Overall & Christopher Columbus Clark 23) Gabriella Clark & Henry Ellington Armour 24) Ruth Lucille Armour & Ralph Waldo Emerson Dunham 25) Stanley ArmourDunham & Madelyn Lee Payne 26) Stanley Ann Dunham & Barack Hussein Obama 27) Barack Hussein Obama, president of the United States 18) Edwin Hickman & Phebe Eastman 18) Edwin Hickman & Patsy Ann Isabell 20) Elliott Hickman & Nancy Isabell 21) Christina Adeline Hickman & William Riley Davis 22) Mique Anne Hardin Davis & Thomas Riley Isabell 23) Ida Mae Isabell & Henry Thomas Williams 24) Etta Coleman Williams & Emory Hillhouse 25) Hal Knox Hillhouse & Clara Mae Bell 26) Jane Etta Hillhouse & William Alvin Pitt 27) William Bradley Pitt (1963) aka Brad Pitt, actor 18) Lettice Hickman & Benjamen Isabell 19) Hickman Isabell & ? 20) Hickman Isabell & Amy Tharp 21) Thomas Riley Isabell & Mique Anne Hardin Davis 22) Ida Mae Isabell & Henry Thomas Williams 23) Etta Coleman Williams & Emory Hillhouse 24) Hal Knox Hillhouse & Clara Mae Bell 25) Jane Etta Hillhouse & William Alvin Pitt 26) William Bradley Pitt (1963) aka Brad Pitt, actor 19) Patsy Ann Isabell & Edwin Hickman 20) Elliott Hickman & Nancy Isabell 21) Christina Adeline Hickman & William Riley Davis 22) Mique Anne Hardin Davis & Thomas Riley Isabell 23) Ida Mae Isabell & Henry Thomas Williams 24) Etta Coleman Williams & Emory Hillhouse 25) Hal Knox Hillhouse & Clara Mae Bell 26) Jane Etta Hillhouse & William Alvin Pitt 27) William Bradley Pitt (1963) aka Brad Pitt, actor 19) Thomas Isabell & ? 20) Nancy Isabell & Elliott Hickman 21) Christina Adeline Hickman & William Riley Davis 22) Mique Anne Hardin Davis & Thomas Riley Isabell 23) Ida Mae Isabell & Henry Thomas Williams 24) Etta Coleman Williams & Emory Hillhouse 25) Hal Knox Hillhouse & Clara Mae Bell 26) Jane Etta Hillhouse & William Alvin Pitt 26) William Bradley Pitt (1963) aka Brad Pitt, actor 8) Margaret Savage & Ralph Mainwaring 9) Margaret Mainwaring 10) Randall Grosvenor (1480-1559) & Anne Charleton 11) Elizabeth Grosvenor (1515-) & Thomas Bulekley 12) Rev. Edward Bulkeley (1540-) & Olive Irby 13) Sarah Bulkeley (1580-1611) & Sr. Oliver St. John 14) Elizabeth St. John (1604-1676) & Samuel Whiting 15) Rev. Samuel Whiting & Dorcas Chester 16) Oliver Whiting & Anna Danforth 17) John Whiting & Sarah Hunt 18) Dorcas Whiting & William Worcester 19) Dorothy Worcester & James Bailey 20) Benjamin Bailey & Latta Hopkins 21) Harriet Jane Bailey & Charles Otis Thompson 22) Harriet Eugenia Thompson (1853-1939) & William Aaron Favor 23) Ruth Augusta Favor (1885-1961) & Harlow Morell Davis 24) Bette Davis (1908-1989), actress 13) Rev. Peter Bulkeley (1582-1659) & Jane Allen (1587-1626) 14) Edward Bulkeley (1614-1696) & Lucian 15) Peter Bulkeley (1640-1688) & Rebecca Wheeler (1645-1717) 16) Rebecca Bulkeley (1681-aft1718) & Dr. Jonathan Prescott (1677-1729) 17) Dr. Abel Prescott (1718-1803) & Abigail Brigham (1723-1777) 18) Lucy Prescott (1757-1792) & Jonathan Fay (1752-1811) 19) Samual Scott Phillips Fay (1778-1856) & Harriet Howard (1782-1847) 20) Samuel Howard Fay (1804-1847) & Susah Shellman (1808-1887) 21) Harriet Eleanor Fay (1829-1924) & Rev. James Smith Bush (1825-1889) 22) Samuel Prescott Bush (1863-1948) & Florence Sheldon (1872-1920) 23) Prescott Sheldon Bush (1894-1972) & Dorothy Walker (1901-1992) 24) George Herbert Walker Bush (1924), President of the United States & Barbara Pierce (1925) 25) George Walker Bush (1946), President of the United States 15) Elizabeth Bulkeley & Joseph Emerson 16) Ebenezer Emerson & Mary Boutwell 17) Joseph Emerson & Phebe Upton 18) Elias Emerson & Phebe Hayward 19) Abraham Emerson & Mary Bentley Eaton 20) Charles Stillman Emerson & Hannah M Emmons 21) Charles Stillman Emeson & Flora Belle Winslow 22) Pauline Renza Emerson & Alan Bartlett Shepard 23) Alan Bartlett Shepard (1923-1998), astronaut 16) Edward Emerson & Rebecca Waldo 17) Joseph Emerson & Mary Moody 18) William Emerson & Phebe Bliss 19) William Emerson & Ruth Haskins 20) Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803-1882), philosopher 16) Peter Emerson & Anna Brown 17) Brown Emerson & Sarah Townsend 18) Sarah Emerson & Lilley Eaton 19) Lilley Eaton & Eunice Evans 20) Mary Bently Eaton & Abraham Emerson 21) Charles Stillman Emerson & Hannah M Emmons 22) Charles Stillman Emeson & Flora Belle Winslow 23) Pauline Renza Emerson & Alan Bartlett Shepard 24) Alan Bartlett Shepard (1923-1998), astronaut 15) Mary Bulkeley & Thomas Clark 16) Elizabeth Clarke & John Hancock 17) John Hancock & Mary Hawke 18) John Hancock (1736-1793), signer of the declaration of independence 16) Margaret Clarke & John Damon 17) Margaret Damon & Isaac Rand 18) John Rand & Elizabeth Malcolm 19) Isaac Rand & Lucy Whitwell 20) Elizabeth Malcolm Rand & Alexander Thomas 21) Arthur Malcolm Thomas & Mary Sarah Sargent 22) Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas & Frederick Josiah Bradlee 23) Frederick Josiah Bradlee & Josephine de Gersdorff 24) Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921), newspaper editor 13) Rev. Peter Bulkeley (1582-1659) & Grace Chetwode 14) Gershome Bulkeley & Sarah Chauncey 15) Dorothy Bulkeley & Thomas Treat 16) Dorothy Treat & Theophilus Baldwin 17) Richard Baldwin & Abiah Botsford 18) Adah Baldwin & David Hickox 19) Abiah Hickox & Elisha Parke 20) Virgil Hickox Parke & Ellen Eleizabeth James 21) Guy James Parke & Gertrude Newton Chambers 22) Elizabeth Parke & Harvey Samuel Firestone (1898-1973) 23) Martha Firestone (1925) & William Clay Ford (1925) 24) William Clay Ford (1957), Executive Chairman of the Board of Directors of Ford Motor Company http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Clay_Ford,_Jr. 15) Edward Bulkeley & Dorothy Prescott 16) Charles Bulkeley & Mary Sage 17) Charles Bulkeley & Mary Griswold 18) Charles Bulkeley & Eunice Robbins 19) Archibald Bulkeley & Wealthy Anne Burr 20) Cornelia Willis Bulkeley & William Adams Wheeler 21) Cornelia Augusta Wheeler & Samuel Baldwin Ward 22) Annie Wheeler Ward & Henry Manning Sage 23) Katherine Liinn Sage & Don Ranieri Bourbon del Monte, Principe de San Faustino (1901) & Yves Tanguy (1900-1955), painter 14) Peter Bulkeley & Margaret 15) Dorothy Bulkeley & Davis Osborn 16) Eleazar Osborn & Hannah Bulkeley 17) Eleazer Osborn & Sarah Burr 18) Anna Osborn & Abraham Gould 19) John Burr Gould & Mary More 20) Jason Gould (1836-1892), tycoon & Helen Day Miller 21) Anna Gould & Boniface, Marchese di Castelane (1866-1932) & Helie, Duc de Tallyrand-Perigord (1859-1937) 15) Gershom Bulkeley & Rachel Talcott 16) Rachel Bulkeley & Joseph Darling 17) Joseph Darling & Mary Street 18) Rachel Darling & Runa Rockwell 19) Samuel Darling Rockwell & Orilla Janes Sherman 20) John William Rockwell & Phoeby Boyce Waring 21) Jarvis Waring Rockwell & Anne Mary Hill 22) Norman Perceval Rockwell (1894-1978), illustrator 7) Margaret Savage & Sir John Dutton (1403-1445) 8) Maud Dutton & Sir William Booth 9) Sir George Booth & Kattherine Montfort 10) Sir William Booth & Ellen Montgomery 11) Jane Booth & Sir Thomas Holford 12) Dorothy Holford & John Bruen 13) John Bruen & Anne Fox 14) Obadiah Bruen & Sarah 15) John Bruen & Esther Lawrence 16) Eleazer Bruen 17) Eleazer Bruen & Charity Gilbreath 18) Caleb Bruen & Anna Wheeler 19) Matthias Bruen & Hannah Coe 20) Matthias Bruen & Mary Anne Davenport 21) Frances Davenport & Charles Callahan Perkins 22) Edward Clifford Perkinis & Elizabeth Hoar Evarts 23) Frances Bruen Perkins & Archibald Cox 24) Archibald Cox (1912-2004), US Soliciter General, Watergate Prosecuter http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Archibald_Cox 23) William Maxwell Perkins (1884-1947), editor 16) Elizabeth Bruien & John Baldwin 17) Elizabeth Baldwin & Daniel Tichenor 18) Joseph Tichenor & Elizabeth Burgess 19) Moses Tichenor & Margaret Jackson 20) Daniel Tichenor & Mary Buckalew 21) John Tichenal & Rebecca Herbert 22) William Tichenal & Sarah Ann Dickinson 23) Susan Ellen Tichenal & McHenry Morrison 24) John Beauregard Morrison & Katherine Frances Reeb 25 ) Frederick Robert Morrison & Hela Lita Westergard 26) Jeanette Helen Morrison (1927-2004) aka Janet Leigh, actress & Tony Curits (1925-2010) 27) Jamie Lee Curtis (1958), actress 15) Mary Bruen & John Baldwin 16) Abigail Baldwin & Samuel Baldwin 17) Nathaniel Baldwin & Elizabeth Parmelee 18) Amy Baldwin & William Stanley 19) Clarinda Stanley & Elihu Lewis 20) Mary Clarissa Lewis & David Leavitt 21) David Leavitt & Mary Emma Hart 22) Helen Leavitt & Adolf, Freiherr von Strahlenheim (1851-1928) 22) Josephine Leavitt & Max von Arnim (1867-1899) 22) Louise Leavitt & Osward von Truetzschler, Freiherr von Falkenstein (1846-1924) 18) Elizabeth Baldwin & Ebenezer Norton 19) Elizabeth Norton & John Dowd 20) Rachel Dowd & Jonathan Humphrey 21) Harvey Humphrey & Elizabeth Rigers Perkins 22) John Perkins Humphrey & Frances Churchill 23) Maud Humphrey & Belmont DeForest Bogart 24) Humphrey DeForest Bogart (1899-1957), actor http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Humphrey_DeForest_Bogart & Lauren Bacall 25) Stephen Humphrey Bogart (1949), author 16) George Baldwin & Deborah Rose 17) Deborah Baldwin & Edward Johnson 18) Daniel Johnson & Bathsheba Pond 19) Hannah Johnson & Walter Wilmot 20) George Washington Wilmot & Rebecca Hitchcock 21) Mary Ann Wilmot & Henry Lines 22) Ida Wilmot Lines & John Ira Jacobus 23) Donald Lines Jacobus (1887-1970), genalogist 16) Hannah Baldwin & John Fiske 17) Benjamin Fiske & Abigail Bowen 18) Benjamin Fiske & Susannah Briggs 19) Nathaniel Fiske & Sarah Arnold 20) Sarah Fiske & Stephen Arnold Douglas 21) Stephen Arnold Douglas (1813-1861), senator http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stephen_A._Douglas & Martha Martin 22) Robert Martin Douglas (1849-1917), North Carolina Supreme Court Justice http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_M._Douglas & Jessie Madeline Dick 23) Robert Dick Douglas (1875-1960), North Carolina Attorney General http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Dick_Douglas 17) Ebenezer Fiske & Rebecca Elliott 18) Ebenezer Fiske & Sarah Newell 19) Ichabod Fiske & Eleanor Roberts 20) Sarah Fiske & Erastus Miles 21) Archibald Miles & Mary Treese 22) Mary Miles & Christian Herter 23) Herbert Herter & Adele McGinnis 24) Christian Archibald Herter (1895-1966), 59th Governor of MA, Secretary of State http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christian_Herter 17) Hannah Fiske & Jeremiah Peck 18) Sibella Peck & Jieh Bull 19) Jabez Bull & Noami Bristol 20) Jireh Bull & Elizabeth Atwater 21) Frederick Bull & Mary Lewina 22) William Bull & Sarah Worthington 23) Frederick Bull & Mary Robinson 24) Frederica Bull & Edward W Clucas 25) Sara Clucas & Charles H von Stade 26) Frederica von Stade (1945), mezzo-soprano http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frederica_von_Stade 16) Obadiah Baldwin & Abigail 17) Mehitabel Baldwin & Benjamin Bunnell 18) Isaac Bunnell & Ann Collins 19) Philemon Burnnell 20) Alva Bunnell & Lucy Perkins 21) Sarah Bunnell & Joseph Henry Dow 22) Herbert Henry Dow (1866-1930), founder of Dow Chemical http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Herbert_Henry_Dow 8) Margaret Dutton (-1499) & Hugh Egerton (1427-1505) of Wrinehill 9) Isabel Egerton & Thomas Harcourt (-1510) of Raunton 10) Helen Harcourt & John Pershall (1485-c1547) 11) Richard Pershall (-c1550) & Isabella Rolleston (c1501-) 12) Edmond Pershall (1531-1629) & Maria Bathurst 13) Thomas Pearsall (c1586-1643) & Mary Brent (c1588-1655) 14) Nicholas Pearsall (1619-1689) & Mary Van Damn 15) Mary Pearsall (c1643-1689) & John Thorne (1643-1709) 16) Mary Thorne (c1669-c1714) & William Fowler (c1660-1714) 17) Sarah Fowler (1698-1789) & Richard Woolsey (1697-1777) 18) Rev. Thomas Woolsey (c1725-1794) & Sarah 19) Rev. Thomas Woolsey (1760-1797) & Phoebe Gilbert (c1763-c1785) 20) Gilbert Woolsey (1785-1864) & Abigail Mackey Woolsey (1788-1852) 21) John Woolsey (1819-1878) & Amanda Melvina Faubion (1825-1900) 22) Sarah Jane Woolsey (1859-1934) & Isaac Newton Jones (1857-1918) 23) Ernest Ezra Jones (1884-1939) & Mabel Lillian Miller (1889-1962) 24) Kenneth Duane Jones (1918-1985) & Maxine Lee Gore (1921-1983) 25) Faith Elaine Jones (1946-) & William Lee Shade (1945-) 26) William Allen Shade (1968-) 3) Randall de Baguley (c1518-1556) & Eleanor 4) Robert Bigelow (c1556-1582) & Jane 5) Randall Bigelow (c1578-1626) & Jane 6) Elizabeth Bigelow (-1684) & Richard Butler (-1691) 7) Samuel Butler (1641-1692) & Elizabeth Olmstead (-1681) 8) Mary Butler (1670-1744) & Ebenezeer Hopkins (1668-1711) 9) Ebenezer Hopkins (1699-1784) & Susanna Messenger (1704-) 10) Tabitha Hopkins (1745-) & Abiathar Millard (1744-1811) 11) Phoenix Millard (1781-1833) & Nathaniel Fillmore (1771-1863) 12) Millard Fillmore (1800-1874), 13th President of the United States http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Millard_Fillmore 9) Sarah Hopkins (1710-1785) & Caleb Spencer (1709-1788) 10) Timothy Spencer (1749-1793) & Abigail Phelps (1752-1793) 11) John Spencer (c1773-1821) & Mary Adams (1777-1854) 12) Timothy Phelps Spencer (1809-1885) & Elizabeth Reeve (1821-1875) 13) Annie Elisabeth Spencer (1845-) & Charles Long Cutter (1842-) 14) Elizabeth Reeve Cutter (1873-1955) was an author and educator, and acting president of Smith College (1939-40) & Dwight Whitney Morrow (1873-1931) was a lawyer, banker, diplomat, Ambassador to Mexico and U.S. Senator 15) Anne Spencer Morrow (1906-2001) author and poet, publishing North to the Orient (1935), Gift From the Sea (1955), Unicorn and Other Poems (1962) and Hour of Gold, Hour of Lead (1973) & Charles Augustus Lindbergh (1902-1974), aviator http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_Augustus_Lindbergh 6) John Bigelow (1616-1703) & Mary Warren (1624-1691) 7) Abigail Bigelow & Benjamin Harrington 8) Abigail Harrington (1753-) & John Mirick (1693-1764) 9) John Mirick (1722-) & Keziah Stratton (1724-) 10) Lucy Mirick (1766-1850) & Samuel Richardson (1760-1814) 11) Peter Richardson (1798-1878) & Mehitable Spencer Prentiss (1801-1891) 12) William Everett Richardson (1825-1902) & Vesta Hodsdon (1843-1931) 13) William Blaney Richardson (1868-1927) & Rosaura Ojedo (1872-1906) 14) William Blaney Richardson (1891-1972) & Mara Luisa Lopez-Collada (1914-) 15) William Blaine Richardson (1943) US Representative from New Mexico 1983-1997, US Ambassador to the United Nations 1997-1998, Secretary of the Department of Energy 1998-2001, Governor of New Mexico 2003-present 8) Thankful Harrington & Josiah Livermore 9) Abijah Livermore & Anna Graves 10) Abijah Livermore & Rebecca Hammond 11) Justice Lot Livermore & Christian Muzzy 12) Abigail Luthera Livermore & Riley Read Merrill 13) Dr. Charles Morton Merrill & Octavia Wilson 14) Charles Edward Merrill (1885-1956), founding partner of Merrill Lynch & Co. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_E._Merrill & Elizabeth Church 15) Doris Merrill (1914-2001), philanthropist & Robert Anderson Magowan, chairman and CEO of Safeway 16) Peter A Magowan (1942), chairman and CEO of Safeway http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_A._Magowan 15) Charles Edward Merrill (1920), educator & Helen Ingram 15) James Ingram Merrill (1926-1995), poet 7) Daniel Bigelow (1650-c1715) & Abiel Pratt (1658-) 8) Abiel Bigelow (1693-) & Jonathan Stone (1690-) 9) Jonathan Stone (1717-1755) & Mary Clark 10) Sarah Stone & John Cutting 11) Sally Cutting & David Whipple 12) Solomon Mason Whipple & Henriette Kimball Hersey 13) Ashley Cooper Whipple & Frances Anna Hoyt 14) George Hoyt Whipple (1878-1976), pathologist http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_Whipple 9) Jonathan Stone (1717-1755) & Elizabeth Lamb 10) Capt. Francis Stone (1740-1802) & Sarah Witt (1746-) 11) Francis Stone (1779-) & Marion Wilkins 12) Lucy Stone (1818-1893) woman-suffrage and legal rights advocate, founder and editor-in-chief- of The Woman's Journal (1870-1893), a leader of the first National Woman's Rights Convention (1850), and graduate of Oberlin College (1847). http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lucy_Stone & Henry Browne Blackwell (1825-1909) 13) Alice Stone Blackwell (1857-1950), feminist, journalist & humans rights advocate. 9) Simeon Stone (1720-1785) & Hannah Kendall (1720-1801) 10) Hannah Stone (1746-1832) & Benjamin Dexter (1747-1824) 11) Hannah Dexter (1770-1838) & Benjamin Morton (1763-) 12) Eunice Morton (1790-1847) & Jonathan Stanford (1784-1825) 13) Emery Stanford (1812-1885) & Mary Lydia Elliott (1819-1856) 14) Sarah Mehitable Stanford (1845-) & Justin Smith Hall (1840-) 15) Emery Stanford Hall (1869-1939) & Clara Louise Adams (1871-) 16) Josephine Sarah Hall (1909-2000) & Armando Carlos Tejada-Urquizo (1911-1976) 17) Jo Raquel Tejada (1940) aka Raquel Welch, actress 7) Samuel Bigelow (1653-c1731) & Mary Flagg (1657-1720) 8) John Bigelow (1675-) & Jerusha Garfield 9) Joseph Bigelow (1703-) & Martha Brigham 10) Charles Bigelow (1729-) & Lucy Bennett 11) Mary Bigelow (1779-) & Joseph Dix (1778-1821) 12) Dorothea Lynde Dix (1802-1887), educator, philanthropist, reformer of penal system, and author. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dorothea_Lynde_Dix 10) Joseph Bigelow (1729-) & Olive 11) Martha Bigelow 1753-) & Abel Bigelow (1755-) see below 8) Samuel Bigelow (1679-1734) & Mary Gleason (1682-1752) 9) Amariah Bigelow (1722-1780) & Sarah Eveleth 10) Abel Bigelow (1755-) & Martha Bigelow (1753-) see above 11) Ephraim Bigelow 12) Horiatio Bigelow (1812-) inventor and founder of the Bigelow Carpet Company. 12) Erastus Bigelow (1814-1879) inventor and founder of the Bigelow Carpet Company. 8) Samuel Bigelow (1679-1734) & Ruth Warren (1681-1716) 9) Jedediah Bigelow (1714-) & Thamezin Nurse (1716-1758) 10) Thomas Bigelow (1753-1837) & Hannah Chase (1757-1848) 11) Mary Bigelow (1775-) & Aaron White 12) Russell Jesse White & Helena Anne Boynton 13) Harriet Elizabeth White & Vincent Clarence Price 14) Vincent Leonard Price & Marguerite Cobb Wilcox (1874-) 15) Vincent Leonard Price (1911-1993), actor 8) Sarah Bigelow (1681-1713) & Josiah Howe (1678-1766) 9) Rachel Howe (1710-1779) & Isaac Ball (-1789) 10) Isaac Ball (1747-1790) & Hannah Cummings (1757-) 11) Isaac Ball (1787-1865) & Sally Manross (1792-1853) 12) Clinton Manross Ball (1817-1893) & Cynthia Dale (1823-1900) 13) Jasper Clinton Ball (1852-1933) & Nellie Rebecca Durrell (1856-) 14) Henry Durrell Ball (1887-1915) & Desiree Evelyn Hunt (1892-1977) 15) Lucille Ball (1911-1989), actress & Desiderio Alberto Arnaz III (1917-1986) aka Dezi Arnaz 8) Lt. Thomas Bigelow (1683-1736) & Mary Livermore (1684-1753) 9) Abraham Bigelow & Anna Fiske 10) Abraham Bigelow & Hepzibah Jones 11) Abraham Bigelow & Louisa Gallagher 12) Amelia Louisa Bigelow & Joseph Edward de Haven 13) Augusta de Haven & Eberhard von Alten (1857-1914) 13) Nina de Haven & Hans von Campe (1856-1911) 9) Jacob Bigelow (1717-1800) & Susanna Mead (1719-1789) 10) Abijah Bigelow (1756-1848) & Mercy Amelia Spring (1761-1846) 11) Mercy Amelia Bigelow (1794-bef1850) & Horace Dickinson (1780-1832) 12) Ellen Maria Dickinson (1830-) & William Edwards Doubleday (1823-) 13) Frank Nelson Doubleday (1862-1934), publisher and president of Doubleday, Page and Co., Inc., and founder of Doubleday and Company 8) Mercy/Martha Bigelow (1686-1744) & Thomas Garfield (1680-1752)]] 9) Thomas Garfield (1713-1774) & Rebecca Johnson (-1763) 10) Solomon Garfield (1743-1807) & Sarah Stimson 11) Thomas Garfield (1774-1801) & Asenath Hall (1778-) 12) Abraham Garfield (1799-1833) & Eliza Ballau (1801-) 13) James Abram Garfield (1831-1881), 20th US President 8) Abigail Bigelow & Jonathan Cutler 9) Jonathan Cutler & Abigail Cook 10) Joseph Cutler & Hannah Sheldon 11) Susanna Cutler & Moses Marcy 12) George Marcy & Elizabeth Stillwell 13) George Still Marcy & Magdalena Heldt 14) Caroline Marcy & David Newhard 15) George Newhart & Emma O'Connor 16) George David Newhart & Julia Pauline Burrs 17) George Robert Newhart (1929) aka Bob Newhart, actor 8) Isaac Bigelow & Mary Bond 9) Abigail Bigelow & David Pratt 10) Lydia Pratt & Isaac Lacey 11) Jedediah Lacy & William Camp 12) Ann Camp & Treat Bosworth 13) Emma Bosworth & Lorenzo Ackley 14) Helen Eva Ackley & William Gildersleeve Parke 15) Elizabeth Parke & Percy Ballantine 16) John B Ballantine & Anne L Crawford 17) Jeanette Ballantine & Donald Byers Barrows 18) Sydney Biddle Barrows (1952), The Mayflower Madam 9) Amasa Bigelow & Rozina Cone 10) Sarah Bigelow & Benjamin Rand 11) Ruby Rand & Nelson Weaver 12) Ella Weaver & Alton Fenton Hulce 13) Raymond Stillman Hulce & Lenna Grace Baker 14) Raymond Albert Hulce & Joanna Winkelman 15) Thomas Edward Hulce (1953), actor 7) Joshua Bigelow (1655-1745) & Elizabeth Flagg (1655-1729) 8) Daniel Bigelow (1697-c1789) & Elizabeth Whitney 9) Col. Timothy Bigelow (1739-1790) & Anna Andrews (1747-1809) 10) Timothy Bigelow (1767-1821) & Lucy Prescott (-1852) 11) Katharine Bigelow (1793-1860) & Hon. Abbot Lawrence (1792-1855) 12) James Lawrence & Elizabeth Prescott 13) Gertrude Lawrence & John Endicott Peabody 14) Marion Lee Peabody & James Lawrence 15) John Edicott Lawrence & Anne Tuckerman 16) Susanna Lawrence & Ferdinand, Graf von Colloredo-Mannsfeld (1939) 13) James Lawrence & Caroline Estelle Mudge 14) James Lawrence& Marion Lee Peabody 15) John Edicott Lawrence & Anne Tuckerman 16) Susanna Lawrence & Ferdinand, Graf von Colloredo-Mannsfeld (1939) 12) Katherine Bigelow Lawrence (1832-) & Augustus Lowell 13) Percival Lowell (1855-1916), astronomer, builder of Lowell Observatory, author and predictor of the discovery of Pluto 13) Abbott Lawrence Lowell (1856-1943), president of Harvard University (1909-1933), political science educator, author and attorney 13) Elizabeth Lowell & William Lowell Putnam 14) Katherin Lawrence Putnam & Harvey Hollister Bundy 15) William Putnam Bundy (1917-2000), editor 15) McGeorge Bundy (1919-1996), educator 13) Amy Lowell (1874-1925), poet and critic 8) Joshua Bigelow (1677-1728) & Hannah Fiske (1680-1733) 9) Nathaniel Bigelow (1707-1795) & Hannah Robinson (1709-1773) 10) Nathaniel Bigelow (1750-1832) & Anne Rider (1758-1845) 11) Isaac Bigelow (1784-) & Nancy Josselyn (-1823) 12) David Bigelow (1822-1862) & Mary S Smith 13) Walter Stansbury Bigelow (1850-) & Rosealthea Thompson 14) David Eustace Bigelow (c1880-) & Ruth Campbell (1896-1966), founder of Bigelow Tea Company 15) David Campbell Bigelow (1926-), president of Bigelow Tea Company 7) Sarah Bigelow (1659-c1703) & Isaac Learned (1655-1737) 8) Ebenezeer Learned (1690-1772) & Dorothy Haynes 9) Dorothy Learned & Elijah Moore 10) Dorothy Moore & Stephen Barton 11) Stephen Barton & Sarah Stone 12) Clarissa Harlowe Barton (1812-1912) founder and first president (1882-1904) of The American Red Cross, distributor of medical supplies during the Civil War, patent office clerk, and schoolteacher. 8) Mary Learned & George Robinson 9) Paul Robinson & Hannah Trumble 10) John Robinson & Deborah Cummings 11) George Robinson & Rebecca Grant 12) Susan Grant Robinson & Joseph Hill Foss 13) Cecelia Media Foss (1853-) & Howard Leavitt Pillsbury (1849-) 14) Guy Herbert Pillsbury (1876-1965) & Nellie Weston Fogg (1877-1963) 15) Nellie Rith Pillsbury (1913-1973) & Donard Edwin King (c1913-) 16) Stephen King (1947), author 8) William Learned & Hannah Bryant 9) Ebenezer Learned & Keziah Leavens 10) Theophilus Learned & Patience Whipple 11) Henry Learned & Mary Elizabeth McCallum 12) Evertt Levi Learned & Clara Sober 13) Claude Sober Learned & Ethel Alta McCormick 14) Helen Margaret Learned & Mason Eugene Barrus 15) Maynard Everett Barrus & Jean Ann Steginga 16) Timothy Patrick Barrus (1950), author 7) Elizabeth Bigelow & John Stearns 8) John Stearns & Esther Johnson 9) Isaac Stearns & Sarah Abbott 10) Mary Stearns & Nathan Fiske 11) Nathan Wilby Fiske & Deborah Vinal 12) Maria Fiske (1830-1885) aka Helen Hunt Jackson, author 7) Jonathan Bigelow & Rebecca Shepard 8) Sarah Bigelow & John Bigelow 9) Asa Bigelow & Dorothy Otis 10) Sarah Bigelow & Elias Ransom 11) Lois Ransom & Andrew Hollenbeck 12) Sarah Bigelow Hollenbeck & Jacob Sloat 13) Henry Ransom Sloat & Carrie Ward Schultz 14) Carrie Louise Sloat & Samuel Lloyd Eastburn 15) Barbara Sloat Eastburn & Vine Victor Deloria 16) Vine Victor Delora Jr. (1933-2005), author 7) Mary Bigelow & Michael Flagg 8) Mary Flagg m. William Hager 9) Dinah Hager m. Abijah Bemis 10) Beulah Bemis m. John Pike 11) Lydia Pike m. Silas Jacobs 12) Almira Jacobs m. Henry Clinton Jaynes 13) Henry Silas Jaynes m. Elma Lampher 14) Herberta Kreuger Jaynes m. William Brace Fonda 15) Henry Jaynes Fonda (1905-1982), actor & Frances Ford Seymour 16) Jane Fonda (1937), actress & Tom Hayden (1939) 17) Troy Garity (1973), actor 16) Peter Fonda (1939), actor & Susan Brewer 17) Bridget Fonda (1964), actress References Contributors *William Allen Shade 03:41, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Category:Descendancy lists